


Spiring day

by Shimmie



Series: One shot [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Slash, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slash, Unrequited Love, based on bts song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmie/pseuds/Shimmie
Summary: Everyday William see John who read some old book in the same bench. They start to speak and then they become friends after a few months. William fall in love with John but he, John, has a boyfriend: Eric. What's happen to Will?Based on Bts's song Spring days





	Spiring day

«I miss you  
When I say that, I miss you more  
I’m looking at your photo  
But I still miss you  
Time is so cruel  
I hate us  
Now it’s hard to even see each other’s faces»

I loved you.  
Maybe you couldn't love me but I could.  
Never forget this.  
I know you didn't love me because Eric was your first love.  
Your first love who betrayed you.  
Your first love who wanted to fuck you even if he had bad has a lots of boys and girls who love him.  
Your first love who didn't ask you why you was sad or upset.

«It’s only winter here  
Even in August, winter is here  
My heart makes time run  
Like a Snowpiercer left alone  
I wanna hold your hand  
And go to the other side of the earth  
To end this winter  
How much longing has to fall like snow  
For the spring days to come?  
Friend»

I loved you.  
We could meet in the bench under the blossom tree.  
In our bench and our tree.  
And talk and talk until our legs hurt.  
But no.  
We couldn't do that.  
Your boyfriend.  
It's always your boyfriend the fault.

«Like a small piece  
Of dust  
That floats in the air  
If the flying snow is me  
I could  
Reach you faster»

I hate him, you know that?  
I could make you feel better, happy and become a sunshine  
My sunshine  
Only my sunshine  
Why you choose him instead of me?  
Probably I'm not enough for you  
Probably it is

«Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there»

I always sit down in our bench  
While I watching the tree I think "Did I change? Or did you change?"  
Did I do something wrong or something you didn't like?  
We aren't a couple, only a friends  
Maybe I wasn't a good friend  
Or  
Maybe I was good friend who takes care of you

«Did you change?  
(Did you change?)  
Or did I change?  
(Did I change?)  
I hate even this moment that is passing  
I guess we changed  
I guess that’s how everything is»

I should hate you but I can't  
I still love you even if you said "I don't like you, I'm sorry"  
I try to erase you  
I try to erase our memories  
I try to erase everything link to you  
But I failed  
I failed because I can't forget you  
Or I can erase you  
Erase a person, specially your love, it's hard  
I should try to erase  
Probably one day I will forget you and erase you  
And when it happens, I will be free

«Yeah I hate you  
Although you left  
There hasn’t been a day that I have forgotten you  
Honestly, I miss you  
But now I’ll erase you  
Because that will hurt less than resenting you»

You know what? I can't erase you  
It's hard  
It's so fucking hard  
I should erase you because it's hurt but still I can't erase you  
I should let you go  
Well  
Try to let you go but I can't  
How can someone forget a person?  
How can someone change his mind?  
How I can live without you?  
I did something you didn't like?  
It's my fault?  
Or your?  
Or us?

«I’m blowing out the cold you  
Like smoke, like white smoke  
I say that I’m gonna erase you  
But actually, I still can’t let you go»

Simon told me one "You can try to forget but your heart will remember him"  
And guess what? He was right  
I miss you  
I miss you more now  
Why?  
You find someone who loves you  
And it's hurt because u should be him  
Every night I can't sleep  
I always remember us, the bench and everything  
It's hard  
I should find someone who love me  
I should find someone but I can't  
My brain has erase everything but my heart still think you  
How can I live?  
How can I find someone if I still think about you?

«Snowflakes are falling  
Getting farther away  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How much more do I have to wait?  
How many more nights do I have to stay up?  
Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)  
Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)»

You know what? Yesterday I saw someone  
And for the first time I didn't think about you  
I laughed so hard while he told me his life  
And then I thought "It was my fault that I love you so hard?"  
You was a stranger but you became my lover  
I was pathetic  
So pathetic and stupid  
Simon told me everything but I was blind  
Love makes us blind  
Love makes us so blind that we can't see clear  
And you what? Yesterday for the first time I erase you

«You know it all  
You’re my best friend  
The morning will come again  
Because no darkness,  
No season  
Can last forever»

Daniel is kind you know that?  
It was so kind that he helped me when I try to erase you  
You was my everything for so long  
And for so long I loved you  
Daniel took care of me  
Every day  
Every night  
He took care of me  
And I was happy because finally someone love me

«Cherry blossoms are blooming  
The winter is ending  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
If I wait a little longer (if I wait)  
If I stay up a few more nights  
I’ll go see you (I’ll go see you)  
I’ll go pick you up (I’ll go pick you up)»

Did you remember our bench?  
I still sit down on it but this time I'm not with you but with Daniel  
Sometimes you sit down in our bench and you watch us  
I see you  
I don't understand why you watch us  
Or what do you think about us  
But now  
Now I completely erase I'm happy  
Every night I was stay up staring at the window thinking about you  
Every night I cried thinking about you  
Now I erase you 

«Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there»

Winter passed away  
And even if the tree is dead  
My love for you is dead  
I love Daniel  
I love him so much  
And I'm happy  
I'm finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this story was supposed to be happy but idk why end up to be sad


End file.
